


Bad Taste of the Earth

by OrangeJuliusProductions



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeJuliusProductions/pseuds/OrangeJuliusProductions
Summary: Can you feel it when universes collide?A Punishment
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Others Soon - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Villanelle/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A story loosely based on real events. Not all of these ideas were originally my own. In this story Eve and Villanelle will meet a lot of people you would not expect them to meet.

Villanelle was drinking coffee with her daughter Ruby Rose when an interesting thing happened that would change their lives and stress them out like never before.

Oscar Pine a boy of 15 and Ruby’s friend, walked in. Madness and something else in his eyes. It would happen when a teenage boy was in love.

Ruby cried with joy to see him and hugged his neck but Villanelle was not so sure. Something about the boy reeked.

“I love you Ruby, I always have.” Oscar confessed what he had been waiting years for.

Ruby was confused and thought he meant in the platonic fashion “I love you too my boy my bestie!”

“No Ruby I love you. Romantically and sexually I think”

Ruby felt scared of that but also scared of hurting his feelings while Villanelle had never felt such an urge to shoot a man. But she could not as she knew people hated you if you became responsible for the murder of a friend.

“Oscar I can’t, I’m with Weiss now, she is my girlfriend.”

Oscar felt war inside of him for certain. 

**PART TWO**

“Eve, this time it’s personal.” Niko walked up to her while she was at Panera’s.

Eve glanced at him and tried to feel better that he was here though the angry bristles of his mustache put her in a bad mood. “Niko I almost forgot you existed.”

“Doesn’t surprise me when you’ve been slutting it up with that gay assassin” Niko thought it was okay because she was basically emotionally cheating on him although it was still misogynist of him and not excused just because he was mad.

“Niko I haven’t touched her in a million years.”

“Oh yeah well what about the time you stabbed her?”  
Eve felt weird Villanelle told Niko about that, it was just supposed to be between them.

“By the way she killed my friend Gemma too.” Niko said. “So now we fight to the death and if you get in my way well then just don’t get in my way. So last chance Eve,do you want to fix this marriage or not.”

Eve tried to figure out what he was talking about while Niko counted to five in his head and it was too late. He left

**PART THREE**

Oscar walked down the street in one direction and Niko walked in the other as they almost ran into each other without seeing. Both distracted by hearts broken.

“Sorry my poor lad almost knocked you down.” Niko said.

Oscar looked up to Niko’s face and saw something he had never seen before, the eyes of a father. “It’s fine not the worst thing to happen to me today.”

“Child do you want to talk about it?”

“The girl I loved for a long time loves someone else now and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Niko couldn’t believe they had the same problem and if it was destiny that brought them together he could start believing in God again. “Come home with me boy and have a rest and some food and shelter.”

“How do I know you are not a murderer?”

Niko looked at him. “Son I pledge that I will only murder those who have done greatly wrong things in the world to restore the balance.”

“What’s your name mister?”

“Niko Polastri”

“Then from now on, I will be Oscar Polastri.”

**PART FOUR**

“Kenny Stowton we have a mad prank for you.”

Kenny was hacking on the computer and was surprised another human being talked to him. “You’re Eve’s husband right?”

“Soon to be ex husband unless things change quickly. That’s where you come in”

Kenny saw Oscar hiding under the desk. “I didn’t know you had a child, what can I do to help save your family?”

“Pretend to be in love with Villanelle and lure her away from Eve. Then when the time is right break her heart.”

Kenny was a bit scared to think of doing that though Villanelle was an attractive women despite being dangerous and a part of him liked it. “Is she bi or a lesbian?”

“Use your satellites and see if you could find any footage of her having sex with men.” Oscar suggested.

Kenny typed something into the system and a video came up in Villanelle’s bedroom:

Sun Wukong was lying naked on the bed as Villanelle got on top of him and started sucking his dick. Then she got up and started riding him and she told him to choke her so he did and they both came.

“It looks like she’s into men sometimes at least.”

“Alright so do it to help Eve and our son, Kenny.”

Kenny knew what it was like to grow up when your parents weren’t together so he felt like he had to help Oscar and keep Eve and Niko together somehow. So he planned how he would seduce Villanelle but what he didn’t plan was to fall in love with her for real and when she would reject him, the pain would be fatal.

**PART FIVE**

Niko recognized Sun from the tape much later when he saw him in the woods while he was using his tree chopper downer. Niko was not polluting the environment but actually in this forest a bad fungus had spread and it was important to chop down dead trees that had it before it spread more. Sun tried to stop him anyway and Niko was happy to shoot to kill.

**PART SEX (I know there has to be Villaneve smut every once in a while or people will stop reading but they are not together yet in this story so I did the best I could)**

Eve and Villanelle reunited for the first time when Villanelle broke into the house where Eve was staying alone and not with Niko. Niko watched on the satellites as Villanelle left the house later though from what she could tell they hadn’t had sex or anything. “Hmmm.”

Meanwhile Eve was still inside the house and she couldn’t believe she’d seen Villanelle again, feeling so many things at once. At the time she had wanted to jump her and fuck but there were still a lot of warnings in her head trying to tell her not to do it. But now that Villanelle was gone she would never know if Eve got rid of some of her tension and neither would anyone else (hopefully).

She thought back to the time in Villanelle’s apartment when Villanelle said she’d masturbated about her and started to feel overheated. She went to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans she slid her hand into her underwear and started touching herself. It felt like sin.

Eve imagined that it was Villanelle fucking her and closed her eyes thinking about what she wanted Villanelle to do if she was here. She wanted it rough, it was nice when Villanelle treated her more nicely in real life but in bed she wanted her to be evil as hell. She would ask Villanelle to hold her down on the bed and fuck her with three fingers so she used three fingers too. She imagined Villanelle biting all over her throat and whispering dirty things and it became too much.

Orgasm

**PART SEVEN**

“Oh mares eat oats and does eat oats and little lambs eat ivy a kid’ll eat ivy too wouldn’t you” Ruby sang to Weiss so she wouldn’t get scared or grossed out as they went through the sewers together the little rats. Weiss was starting to calm down but then she saw the reflection of something in the water and screamed.

It was a clown and Weiss wasn’t talking about Villanelle.

Niko went to see Joker that weekend and took it the wrong way reading a message into it about how you should act when you’re mistreated. So he dressed up as a clown to show it and also to keep Weiss or Ruby or street CCTV from recognizing him hopefully. “Sayonara Jello Salad.”

He threw a net over them and Ruby and Weiss had left their weapons outside because no weapons in the sewers so they were trapped.

**PART EIGHT**  
“Anyone seen Ruby or Weiss?” Yang asked.

Blake shrugged. “Probably got kidnapped again I guess.”

**PART NINE**

Villanelle got a message on her phone about the girls being kidnapped and it said come alone and give yourself up if you want them to live and he hasn’t hurt them and he doesn’t want to but if she tells anyone else or brings anyone else then he will.

So Villanelle texted Eve one day trying not to let her know what was happening.

VILLANELLE: Have a question but don’t want you to take it the wrong way lol

EVE: Is it something sexual?

VILLANELLE: No, well sort of actually

EVE: What is it

VILLANELLE: Does Niko have any weaknesses?

EVE: Villanelle if you were to try to kill him you’d better hope hell isn’t real (Unless he did something really bad first)

VILLANELLE: What if he kidnapped children

EVE: ???????????????????????????????

VILLANELLE: Hypothetical idea for a fic I’m writing

EVE: Is there going to be sex scenes in it

VILLANELLE: Probably but if you want to read them I need to get Niko out of the way in a believable way first

EVE: (Horny) Fine his weakness is his balls

**PART TEN**

Ruby and Weiss woke up and it was totally dark and they could not see anything except for each other’s eyes.

“Hey I just noticed silver and blue are Ravenclaw colors” Ruby said.

“The Ravenclaw colors are blue and BRONZE Ruby and this is why only smart people get sorted into Ravenclaw.”

They argued about it and could not decide who was right so Weiss pulled out her phone to google and they found out the truth was Bronze/Blue for the books and Silver/Blue for the movies which made sense because Ruby had only seen the movies.

“Hey wait a minute can’t we use your phone to call for help if it’s getting a signal down here?”

Weiss was gonna but she accidentally dropped it and it went down the drain of the well they were trapped in like in Silence of the Lambs. Weiss looked down the drain to see if she could get it and saw the eyes of Hugo staring back at her. “Hey can you pass me my phone back?”

“Sorry love, people to sext” And he crawled away through the underground.

**PART ELEVEN**

Villanelle finally found the Silence of the Lambs place not recognizing it for what it was, it was a movie she’d never seen as she thought Buffalo Bill was transphobic.

“Hey you little rugrats you in here?”

She looked around curious to see what kind of stuff was Niko’s. There were a lot of baseball cards of men she didn’t know and tickets to Phantom of the Opera and one of them had the name OSCAR POLASTRI on it.

“You little shit you helped him.”

She looked some more and found the satellite feed and checked it and saw the Villasun sex tape. She didn’t know whether to be creeped out as it was an invasion of privacy but she did look good when she was having sex. Then she switched the feed and saw the one of Eve touching herself. “Holy shit.”

Villanelle kind of forgot why she was there until Ruby yelled “VILLANELLE I AM NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE.”

“Oh right” She went over to the well and threw down a rope made of Fox’s hair as it was the only one she could find. “Hurry up and climb out.”

Ruby and Weiss climbed out like apes and Weiss said “Hey what the hell were you watching anyway?”

Villanelle put the tape in her pocket and said “Nothing let’s get out of here.” Unfortunately mixing it up with the mix tape Elton John she was going to give Emerald later.

Suddenly Ruby saw a thing on the ceiling like an Insidious Demon but it was Niko waiting for them to arrive. Before anyone could do anything he took out a cross bow and fired and hit Villanelle in the back…………………………

**PART ELEVEN.5**

"Hello is this Heaven?" Kenny asked as he opened his eyes. A man who looked like Bill but was actually the form God was taking smiled at him.

"Welcome home Kenny."

"Blimey it's beautiful here."

"But there is still war to come Kenny back on Earth. We need you to pick a chosen one to help stop it."

"But why me?"

Ruby's dead mom Summer Rose came up and smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have too much anxiety friend."

"Just pick someone?" asked God

Kenny closed his eyes and picked.....

**PART TWELVE**

“So the girls got kidnapped?” Said Shadow Figure #1.

“Niko is a tragic case really he set out to destroy all assassins but he pretty much became one himself. Now we can use him as we please since Villanelle a disappointing soft bitch” said Shadow Figure #2.

“Yes and it is time to reveal the identities of the Twelve.” They turned on the lights in the room so they weren’t Shadow Figures any more.

The Twelve were:

Rocket Raccoon

Shadow Weaver

Meg March

Helene

Sun Wukong

Booker DeWitt

Pyrrha Nikos  
Leia Organa

Muriel Heslop

Loki

Elizabeth Comstock Bad version

And Villanelle’s mom


	2. Death of a Salesman

Beta'd by Catertina

**PART THIRTEEN**

“Awwwawwwwawwwwawwwahhhhhalululu” Weiss sang the song from Suspiria to cope with her demons. Ruby sat there trying not to show she was dead inside.

“Can one of you just tell me what happened I don’t have time for people who express trauma in weird ways or at all.” Eve said.

“It was your husband Niko who did it. Kidnapped us shot Ruby stabbed Villanelle and now his dick don’t work.”

“Or at least we think.” Said Ruby.

Eve stood there freaking out for a sec. “Well the sex was not that good anyway.”

“But what happened is true, do you believe us?”

Eve sighed and made a call. “Kenny?” But the voice said Kenny was in Heaven right now so she just used his password (Kenny1) and got into his satellites and saw for herself.

Ruby saw a shadow in the background someone helping Niko that she hadn’t seen before. I swear it looked like Pyrrha. “So what are you gonna do Eve?”

Eve didn’t answer but felt a taste of darkness rising inside her or maybe it was diet coke because she had just taken Weiss and Ruby to McDonalds.

**PART FOURTEEN**

Kenny closed his eyes and picked….

“Oh shit.” Said God.

The card said Bendy or as was his full name Benidict Arnold.

“Oh SHIT.” Summer didn’t like it. “Benidict Arnold against the Twelve, and how the fuck do you think that will happen?”

Kenny felt inner peace inside him. “Sometimes you just have to trust the way the world works and this time it feels right.”

God had doubt in his heart because he never heard of Bendy before. “Alright Kenny we are sending you back to earth to be a guardian for him. And don’t get distracted even if Villanelle took her shirt off.”

It was impossible to get horny in Heaven so Kenny thought it would be easy for him to ignore his lust once back down on Earth again but oh he was so very wrong.

**PART FIFTEEN**

Wanda Maximoff smiled at Silver the Hedgehog. “And you will be my family now sweet little boy.”

**PART SIXTEEN**

Eve was making dinner in the kitchen and Niko burst in. “You been screwing the milkman?”

Eve looked at him like he’d voted for Donald Trump and he said in explanation “Sorry I saw it on Chicago.”

Eve stabbed him 10 times in the chest without a warning or anything to provoke her at all. “So did I motherfucker.” Niko fell to the ground dead but his spirit flew into his son Oscar Polastri who was standing on a rooftop nearby watching with binoculars. A Sasuke hatred was born inside him then.

Then Villanelle walked in like the gif of Donald Glover bringing pizza into a fiery house. “How did he die?”

“What the fuck do you mean Villanelle I stabbed him.”

Villanelle dropped all the boxes of pizza feeling impossibly horny with no warning. She walked over to Eve and picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter. “How do you want me to fuck you.”

Eve hadn’t had sex with another woman before but she had seen Lesbian porn especially recently and while she was curious to know if Scissoring was a thing people really did she wanted something else first. “Eat me out and use your fingers too not this one or the other bullshit.”

Villanelle unbuttoned Eve’s pants and took them off with her underwear too and then got on her knees being careful not to step in the Niko blood. She licked Eve’s pussy once and Eve leaned back and gasped and as she leaned back she saw someone staring at them through the window. I could swear it looked like Sun Wukong.

Eve wasn’t really sure what to do but then Villanelle started fucking her with three fingers and she decided she didn’t care anymore and also she kind of wanted Villanelle’s ex to see them having sex to establish dominance. What she didn’t know is that Sun was not watching that at all and taking notes for the Twelve instead.

**PART SEVENTEEN**

“So what did you find out Sun?” Shadow Weaver asked. They were having a meeting at Chili’s. Sun gave her a list of Eve’s kinks from what he witnessed the day before and also what he knew of Villanelle’s kinks from experience.

“Knife play choking orgasm denial praise kink bondage hair pulling public sex and roleplaying what seemed to be something from Glee but I am not sure.” Sun seemed embarrassed talking about it.

Helene didn’t know what to do with the information. “Unless we want to kill them both during sex I am not sure.”

Pyrrha smiled gently. “No no, you see there are bigger games at play here. Literally we are going to start the Hunger Games and Sun, you and me will go under cover and make sure the whole thing goes according to plan like Amanda in Saw II.

Bad Elizabeth Comstock said “And we will blame it on the rifts so that everyone doesn’t even suspect that we are taking over the world.”  
“It’s a genius plan but why did I need the sex information?” Sun asked.

Booker chuckled and put his arm around Meg March his new wife who explained “We have another agent who is going to put a few things in place.”

In walked Cinder Fall.

**PART EIGHTEEN**

Oscar Polastri watched a race happening in the park. Rocket Raccoon was in a remote control car which Siobhan drove like in Stuart Little. He was up against Weiss who was running on her own two legs. “Rocket you fucking cheater.”

Eve and Villanelle were there to watch their daughter race although she was a short one and difficult to see within the crowd. “I think she’s winning?” Eve said right as Weiss lost.

“Better luck next time.” Villanelle smirked. 

Weiss was so mad she went on Tumblr and sent anon hate to Eve. It popped up on Eve’s phone and she looked quizzical. “Wow never seen some of these insults before.”

Villanelle looked at the screen noticing that it seemed like something Weiss would type but she didn’t want to sell her daughter out to her wife. She grabbed Eve’s hand “Let’s just go home and have more sex.”

But wait you horn dogs a shadow appeared over Villaneve before they could move.

“Hi there ladies.” Cinder smiled at them in a way that had a double meaning. 

“Jesus Christ what do you want?” Eve asked while Villanelle looked at her in surprise.

“You know this girl?”

“No but I hate her face instantly.”

“A sex” Cinder said.

“What you mean?”

“I want a sex if you have the time. If not well don’t worry, I don’t think it’s the last you’ll see of me.”

Villanelle looked at her rating her like a 4 or 5 out of 10 in her mind so not really worth getting thirsty for. “Eve and I don’t really do 3 way sex, the last time we tried it Eve stabbed someone to death and made it seem like an accident. It probably would only work with someone who was already dead like a ghost.” Thinking of Kayako from The Grudge.

Eve smirked. “Wait I have an idea. She can have sex with us on one condition….”

**PART NINETEEN**

The condition was that Villanelle had to dress up like a clown which Eve thought would be too weird for Cinder to want to continue. She didn’t count on certain kinks unfortunately and as soon as Cinder saw her in the costume she didn’t mean to but

Orgasm

“Okay get out.” Eve kicked her out of the house in disgust not realizing she was starting a war. She looked back at Villanelle who was standing there looking like a miserable clown. Eve felt uncomfortable because she was actually a bit sexy like this.

**PART TWENTY**

Meanwhile Kenny made it back to earth in search of Bendy. When he got there he saw a Russian woman and he got nervous until he realized it wasn’t Villanelle.

“Hi I’m Natasha Romanoff I’m here to help you find the Savior.”

“Where do you suppose we begin?” Kenny asked.

“Maybe jail” said Natasha thinking Bendy was a monster.

“No Natasha you see Bendy is a baby.”

Not paid to ask questions Natasha just waited to see what Kenny’s plan was. Kenny finally said “Let’s go home I need food and a nap before I can be motivated.” So the two of them went back to Kenny’s house.

“By god Kenny another one?” Carolyn asked as they came inside.

“In his dreams I’m here to help him save the world.”

Carolyn had been through a life time of disappointment and she knew that saving the world was impossible. “Oh by the way Kenny, congrats on being alive again.”

“Thanks Mom.” And he brought Natasha into the kitchen where Geraldine was already standing.

“Geraldine?” But she didn’t turn around and that was when Natasha saw the mark of the demon on the back of her neck.

“IT’S HIM IT’S BENDY WEARING THE SKIN OF A HUMAN” and Natasha tackled Geraldine into the sink as Kenny SCREAMED.

**PART TWENTY-ONE**

Pyrrha was walking along trying to find the chicken that used to belong to Eve and Niko when Cinder ambushed her from the shadows. “Die just like the Greek empire did.”

Cinder tried to power up all her Maiden abilities at once but Pyrrha turned around and punched her once in the throat then the ribs then the stomach then the vag then stomped on her foot then grabbed her hair and held her close. “Listen up you one-eyed freak remember that time when you so-call killed me? I let you win to get away from certain writing decisions I hate but make no mistake in a real fight I could finish you in a second. If I ever see you try something like this again Salem’s gonna get a lil gift basket that says SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS BITCH.” 

Pyrrha threw Cinder in the river and watched her float away.

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

“So one of you tell us what’s going on with this Cinder person…” Villanelle told Ruby and Weiss after they found out Cinder attacked Pyrrha. Pyrrha made up a story like it was real scary and she almost lost. Conning them the whole time as she’d always been. Villanelle and Eve also left out the part where Cinder tried to get in on their sex life.

“Well she is the Fall Maiden which means she has whatever powers will move the plot along. And if she dies then the powers will go to whatever woman she thinks about in the last moments.”

“For real?” Said Villanelle.

Weiss said “Actually it’s not whatever woman though. It has to be a young woman under 30 specifically because RWBY writers are cowards. If the show was written by lesbians the rules would probably be different.” 

Eve wondered if that many people besides her were constantly thinking about specific young women. “Weirdly complicated rule.”

“Hopefully it will not be relevant in the future.”

**PART TWENTY-THREE**

“Are they done talking about me in there or what?” Cinder sighed getting tired of waiting for the plot to move on especially since Jaune was here now.. She threw a rock at the window “COME OUT UNLESS YOU’RE HOMOPHOBIC”

Eve and Weiss were not straight but they definitely wanted to oppress many of the gay people they’d met while Villanelle just didn’t really care about that stuff. So only Ruby and Pyrrha ran out wanting to prove they were not homophobic. “Oh Cinder it’s you.”

“Yes and now you die.”

“You sure about that?” And Ruby and Pyrrha beat the shit out of her. Pyrrha remembered at the last second that she was supposed to be acting scared of Cinder and let Cinder pin her to the ground much like Villanelle with Raymond in season 2. 

“RUBY HELP!!!!!!!!!”

With adrenaline pumping Cinder started to have sex fantasies about Villanelle but when she looked like a clown. It distracted her so she didn’t pay attention to the fight and didn’t see until it was too late as Ruby chopped her head off severing it and her daemon too.

**PART TWENTY-FOUR**

“Well that didn’t work..” Muttered Bad Elizabeth Comstock seeing Cinder’s dead body on the news. “Time for Plan B.”

Helene was watching and said “You know we don’t need someone to seduce Villanelle in order to take over the world that was just something Cinder came up with.”

“No I’m gonna.”

More relationship drama for the fools and clowns would come.


	3. Ice Cream Road Treat

**PART TWENTY-FIVE**

“So are you Geraldine or are you Bendy?” Kenny was confused by the events of last chapter as Bendaldine licked her lips and looked at a crack in the wall.

“She could be listening”

“Who?”

Natasha didn’t have time for it and she came forward and pulled a coin out of her pocket. “You see this? The American nickel. And that was not how Thomas Jefferson looked in Hamilton.”

“What’s your point?” Bendaldine asked and Natasha put the nickel in a hand behind her back but did not tell Geraldine which one and then she put both hands back out in front of herself.

“Pick a hand that the coin is in. You choose right and you answer Kenny question, you choose wrong and I kill you.” Said Natasha. It didn’t seem like Geraldina could win but she picked the left hand and it was the wrong one and Natasha grinned like a fiend and took Kenny’s baseball bat from when he was a boy ready to beat her to death.

“Wait Natasha give her one more chance.” Said Kenny.

Geradline sighed and then she unzipped her skin and indeed it was Bendy underneath. “Sorry I lied to you but I am a demon and I’m on the run from Stan.”

“Think he meant Satan and misspoke.” Natasha looked but Bendy didn’t say if it was true or not.

“Bendy we need you as you are the only one who can save us according to God.”

Bendy looked down at his hands thinking of the blood they had seen and remembering he was not a good boy at all. “Can’t do it guys?”

“Why if the world will die?”

Bendy said “I need an apology from Villanelle first.” Yet Natasha smacked him silly and picked him up and they started to leave going towards the sacred volcano.

**PART TWENTY-SIX**

“Now we announce the Hunger Games” Said Lord Shen in the auditorium and he got a box of names and took a handful and started reading them. “Adora Jaune Arc Blake Belladonna Catra Fern Maive Pyrrha Nikos Oscar Polastri Weiss Schnee Toffee Villanelle Boss Wolf Sun Wukong Yvonne” 

It was weird how he picked them randomly but they came out in alphabetical order. “Oh and one last name Draco Malfoy (winner).”

Jaune Arc became a patriot since coming to this world and he said “You can’t make us go this is a free country.”

“Or is it?” Said Blake reading the news.

Lord Shen didn’t care if they wanted to or not as they would have to either way. “You all have 25 more hours to do whatever you want before the games begin, say goodbye to your loved ones or have sex with them for the last time it’s up to you.”

One person in the audience started slow clapping and when everyone looked to see who it was it was Ruby Rose. “Bastard bastard bastard.”

It changed nothing.

**PART TWENTY-SEVEN**

Villanelle got the bad news that she or most of the people she knew were probably going to die and she went to Chuck E Cheese to sort out her problems or trap a child in the ball pit perhaps. However an unknown fact to most was that the exit of Rapture let you out in one of the tubes there and Elizabeth crawled out looking deranged in a sexy way.

Villanelle asked “Who are you?” Wanting to enjoy the view before she sicced the mouse on her.

“My name is Elizabeth can you help me up? I feel I am in a land with better politics now.”

“Don’t get your hopes up” said Villanelle but she pulled her up but then Elizabeth fell and dragged them both into the ball pit making it look like a chance of an accident. Villanelle landed on top and she looked down at Elizabeth feeling a bit horny but not as much as she could if she was not surrounded by the ball pit. 

“Get her out of here Chuck.” She said getting up and needing to go take a shower as well as Chuck E Cheese came to show Elizabeth the way out into the world.

“Hope we will see each other again” Elizabeth said as she left not showing at all that it was all a part of the evil plan. Villanelle was confused she thought women didn’t get hot until they were 35 except for her that is.

When Elizabeth left Chuck E Cheese took off the mask . Felix was sitting at a table close by and he gasped and screamed with a knowledge that everything made terrible sense when he saw who it really is.

**PART TWENTY-EIGHT**

“What should we do for your last hours?” Ruby said to Weiss, Jaune, Blake, Pyrrha, Sun. They got out the Monopoly board Jane and Pyrrha teamed up to be the cannon since they were the only canon ship and Blake got to be the boot since she was not a boot licker and Ruby got to be the iron as she was an Ironwood stan.

“What should we do for our last hours?” Catra and Adora said to each other.

“Nothing that could resolve the plot before we are ready.”

“What should I do for my last hour?” Draco Malfoy said as he looked in the mirror and shaved his first hairs. “Win.”

“What should we do for your last hours?” Eve asked Villanelle and Villanelle shrugged knowing it was going to be almost a month before she got laid again if she survived it that is. Plus the fic rating and the thirst of the people.

So they did have sex and thankfully no one watched and took note of any kinks this time and Villanelle left hickeys all over Eve’s neck and chest so at least she would have those to remember her by.

“But I want you to have something to remember me by too” Said Eve when they were done and it made Villanelle feel a little better so she kept Eve’s panties and put them in her pocket.

Yvonne smiled

**PART TWENTY-NINE**

“Now everyone got into the Hunger Games and here we are. 3 2 1 kill each other.”

Blake looked around to see where Pyrrha and Sun are as they were all teamed up and secretly working for the Twelve. Suddenly Catra a bully threw the basketball at her and it knocked her into the grass.

“Pyrrha and Sun cover my ass.” But Pyrrha and Sun just smiled evilly and turned away betraying her for after all it was called The Twelve not the Thirteen and one ally had to be lost.

“I’ll tell them what you did the affair” Blake started to say but then Catra turned on the lawnmower and came toward her.

Goodbye Blake

**PART THIRTY**

“A romance is what we need in this arena after all, it did work for Katniss and Peeta.” Oscar thinks to the many voices in his head. But sad because he knew not many here were interested in him besides Muttation Irina. Could he ship someone with Villanelle, well there were some options. But he was never going back to Sun x Villanelle again and the others were a bit young for her unless RWBY had a big time skip somewhere in the future.

“Hmmmmm”

He saw Boss Wolf and smiled to himself thinking of the wolf pheromones.

Draco Malfoy approached in that moment and said “What are you doing you little worm?”

“Lets make a dealsies Draco. I’ve got a plan to keep Villanelle out of your way and in return I want Weiss Schnee dead.” The friend zone scars didn’t fade.

Draco thought for a sec and then asked Oscar to be real. “Make an Unbreakable Vow.”

“I will.”

**PART THIRTY-ONE**

Eve walked into the Chuck E Cheese thinking she might as well watch The Hunger Games on the TV but she stopped when she saw Felix dead killed on the floor the young bastard. Eve looked at him with a feeling of contempt that humanity had managed to get this far.

Then she saw who was inside the Chuck E Cheese costume. “Koba from Planet of the Ape the universe just keeps getting bigger.”

“Eve should be grateful Koba here, Koba help stop the Hunger Games. Help stop the Twelve. You in or you out?” Koba said holding a knife.

Eve wouldn’t trust anyone who was a monkey and she was the only person who had a suspicion about Sun Wukong. “How do I know you’re for real, in the movie you wanted to kill all the humans.”

“Still want to kill most humans but some can be left alive if they are friends with me or if they are gay and entertaining” Said Koba.

“Eve trust him” Ruby came out from the other half of the costume since now she was fed up enough to want the same thing as Koba.

Eve sighed. “Goddamnit fine what do we have to do.”

“First we must find chosen one Benidict Arnold. And we hurry. Hunger games not wait for Koba.”

Caesar watched in disappointment but then again who was he to stop them.

**PART THIRTY-TWO**

Natasha and Kenny got to the sacred volcano where Bendy writhed like Gollum.

“What must we do with him?” Asked Kenny.

Natasha took off her jacket revealing underneath it she was wearing a shirt that said TRAITOR because she didn’t want to explain that she was betraying him and in the movies bad guys always messed up when they took the time to do that. “Sorry Kenneth it all ends here.” And she got ready to throw Bendy into the volcano.

“ATTACK” Koba said getting to the scene and beating his chest ferocious. Ruby took out her scythe and started chopping down anything that was in her way including Kenny’s leg.

“Ruby he was on our side and also my friend” Eve sighed.  
“Oops sorry my rage.”

Lucky for it Eve was assassin bait and Natasha felt rather horny and distracted as she saw she was on the scene enough that she dropped Bendy and he ran into the shadows.

“ARREST HER” Koba yelled and Ruby put Natasha in cuffs. Kenny would be without a leg for life.

They started to leave and nobody saw that Elizabeth was sneaking and she smiled coldly and threw Bendy into the volcano to die.

**PART THIRTY-THREE**

What they didn’t know was that Bendy was God’s Decoy and the reveal savior had been another person all along. All hope was not lost yet as two eyes awakened. “Am I young and alive?”

**PART THIRTY-FOUR**

“We’ve been walking for miles and I am still not hungry” Said Villanelle wondering why it was called the Hunger Games. 

Pyrrha found poisonous mushrooms and rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. “Try eating these Villanelle.”

“Pyrrha I think those are poisonous” said Jaune clueless to the evil of his GF and Pyrrha made the fist of Arthur.

“Silly me.”

Weiss and Villanelle were still traumatized from losing Blake and from the experience in general but both agreed that if everyone but one of them died they still would not have lost as many friends as Meredith Grey. Pyrrha looked up at the trees trying to find out where Sun was and if he had the bow and arrow as they planned ready to assassinate Jaune. Sun got ready to pounce but suddenly everything ceased to move and Lord Shen’s face appeared in the sky.

“Everyone stop the Hunger Games there has been a death in real life. And I am not Bendy.”

Weiss Pyrrha Jaune Sun and Villanelle and all the rest of the tributes elsewhere looked up to the moon the sky as if now hypnotized. "Receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts receipts."

"And so it begins" Whispered Yvonne.


	4. Some like it hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to unpack in this one thank you to Catertina for some ideas

**PART THIRTY-FIVE**

“Who died IRL?” Weiss asked.

“Hold on we gotta get you out of there first.” Koba came in on a helicopter and started lifting the tributes out to safety one by one. Pyrrha and Sun knew they had to do something since this was not according to the plan of the Twelve. 

“Sun get the boy.”

Sun went and got the boy AKA Draco Malfoy son of Lucius. Draco pointed his wand at the helicopter and it blew up just as Weiss was on it.

“You damn racist” Villanelle’s accusation.

“She was also a racist if you know about the Faunus.” Draco said. “Why you think she didn’t save Blake?”

Villanelle didn’t really think the gods of the RWBY world did a good job with the racism idea so she didn’t hold it against Weiss’ spirit. “She got character development since then you foolish boy.”

“Let’s see if you did too.” Draco revealed he was wearing a Time Turner this whole time and he turned back time so they could get to just before the helicopter blew up. Villanelle saw the Draco of the Past about to blow up Weiss and she felt rage and protection.

“I’ll skin you alive you little squirrel” She jumped in front of the wand just as it fired and got hit instead and died instead of Weiss. Weiss turned the helicopter around and saw what happened and dropped a bomb on Draco.

**PART THIRTY-SIX**

Villanelle woke up later in the hospital and her throat felt dry and her head hurt like a mother. “Ugh my head what happened?” She looked down at herself and saw the clown shoes on and in fact she was dressed completely like a clown for some reason.

“For when Cinder died her powers went to you but her sexual hunger went to someone else.” Koba sat in the chair watching her and doing a crossword puzzle. “We think it was either Eve or Elizabeth who did this to you”

“I was with you the whole time.” Eve said though it was suspicious she made sure she had an alibi, why else would she agree to the plans of a chimpanzee. Villanelle made a theory in her head that Eve told Elizabeth to do it while she distracted Koba.

“Well it doesn’t matter now but, how am I alive?”

Koba said “The whole thing was fake, a prank at the hands of the government and the rifts.”

“The government eh, Joe Biden?”

“Well you know them as the Twelve.”

Eve and Villanelle looked at each other realizing the plot was back at it again. Most of the time they prefer when the Twelve just didn’t do anything and the whole show could be about how they want to have sex with each other.

Weiss woke up in the bed next to Villanelle popping out of the covers like a prairie mouse. “I would still like to know who died and how it cancelled the games?”

“I could explain it to you best in a flashback.”

**PART THIRTY-SEVEN**

*FLASHBACK*

“So how do we stop the games because I don’t know how to unpack whatever just happened with Bindi.” Said Eve accidentally calling Bendy the name of Meeks cat.

“We have to kill the Gamemaker.” Said Koba.

Ruby thought of what happened in Spy Kids 3 and then she knew what to do. “Hold on I got a trick up my sleeve.” 

“GET OUT THERE AND DO IT” Koba slapped her in the back.

Ruby crawled up like a small bandicoot all the way up to where the Gamemaker’s house was. There was a big sign in the front saying GAMEMAKER’S HOUSE and Ruby not thinking it was a trap was probably why she got kidnapped several times. This time it wasn’t a trap however as she got inside and saw that the true Gamemaker was Grant Ward someone the Twelve had recruited to do dirty work.

“Hey lil lady I can explain” Grant Ward started to cry but Ruby shot him point blank in the stomach not wanting to hear it.

“Discourse over.”

Yvonne smiled.

**PART THIRTY-EIGHT**

“Well I guess that makes sense.” Said Weiss after the story was over because she didn’t know what other response there could be.

“Oh another thing, Bendy was found dead at the scene of the crime.” Said Koba.

Eve and Villanelle weren’t really listening to the story anymore as Eve had gone over to the bed crawled onto Villanelle’s lap and started making out with her but when they heard that they both stopped. “What but we saved him?” Eve asked.

“Or so we thought but someone pushed him into the volcano after we left.”

“So does that mean the savior is gone?”

“It is a thing I tried to ask Kenny but he must recover still from his leg being chopped off. However there is one way we could find out if it is true or if there is another savior we could use.”

Villanelle looked at Koba being reminded of Sun and felt a slight freakiness in her soul. “What do we have to do?”

“First I will reveal the identity of 3 traitors to your kind: Pyrrha Nikos, Sun Wukong and Elizabeth Comstock.”

Everyone in the room gasped and Weiss said “Bastard liar you hulking terrorist.”

“No way to treat the ape who rescued you pretty girl” Koba grinned with all teeth. “It is true and if we are to stop the Twelve now and forever you can’t trust them. Villanelle, go spy on Elizabeth while I make a plan and Weiss you spy on Pyrrha and Sun. And Eve” Koba showed her a picture of Ichimatsu.

Eve looked at it and just said “No.”

“Well fine then you have to help me find the answers we need in a different way.”

“What are we going to do?”

Koba typed into his computer and showed her the article for Bernie Sanders.

**PART THIRTY-NINE**

The true Savior was waiting for someone anyone to come and find them. They knew they had a purpose in this world, they could sense it like blood. Yet this place they were trapped in didn’t seem to have a way out.

All that they had in their room to entertain them was a radio which they would turn on sometimes to fall asleep at night. They turned on the radio now and a familiar music filled the air.

Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you  
Jolene

**(THEY’RE OUTSIDE NOW. RUN.)**

**PART FORTY**

Villanelle went to spy on Elizabeth and little did she know Elizabeth was on a mission to deceive her as well. Neither could tell what the other wanted or if human decency would survive.

“Let’s go in the pool” Villanelle said not sure if she should try to drown her or what.

They were at the pool at the Welcome Center which means anyone could walk in at any time yet Villanelle was still in the mood for skinny dipping. She just took off all her clothes and went in not caring who saw.

Elizabeth was unsure as she didn’t bring a swim suit and she also wasn’t as fine with being naked all the time as Villanelle was. Yet she had a mission to do and plus this was awakening something in her. She took off her clothes too and went into the pool as well. They had to stay five feet apart.

Then Villanelle broke the rule and started kissing her. Now let it be known not to ever be a misogynist and assume a woman would do something just because you had sex with her but when you are Villanelle it is actually a good way to get anyone to agree to something. Since it is easier to pick anyone up in water or on the moon Villanelle lifted her and Elizabeth wrapped her legs around her and Villanelle used her hand and started fucking her until

Orgasm

**PART FORTY-ONE**

All the Twelve were gathered together getting drunk and binge eating and shit because they were mad the Hunger Games failed. They sang a song a performance in their minds from their hearts.

Loki: Here the sire may serve the dam

Sun Wukong: Here the master takes his meat

Meg March: Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat

The door fell over and Helene was in the closet sobbing “POOR YOUNG MAIDEN FOR THE THRILL OF YOUR TONGUE ON STOLEN SWEETS YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY THE BILL TANGLED IN THE WINDING SHEETS”

Booker took a bite of chicken and a drink of wine.

Muriel Heslop: Serve the meal and serve the maid

Pyrrha Nikos: Serve the master so that when

Leia Organa: Tables plans and maids are laid

Villanelle’s Mom: DON JUAN TRIUMPHS ONCE AGAIN

A shadow fell over them and silence made everyone ponder the lives they took.

“What do we do now that Elizabeth has fallen?” Asked Booker.

Shadow Weaver smiled but you couldn’t see it under her mask. “It’s war my dear fucker. Oh it is war.”

**PART FORTY-TWO**

Koba called them all together again now being the Elrond of the group. “Now we vote, who wants to stop the end of the world?”

All raised their hands except for Ruby.

“In that case we need a fellowship to find Bernie Sanders. Eve tell them why.”

Eve sighed and said “He has the contracts of life and death so the natural balance of who lives and who dies in the world is messed up. If we steal the contracts back we can rip up all the Twelve’s contracts and they will die simple as that.”

“Sound a bit like Death Note” Said Weiss.

Eve said “Uh no it doesn’t cause only weebs watch that.”

“Anyway” Said Koba being passive aggressive at them for wasting his time. “The thing is only one person besides Bernie Sanders can handle the contracts of life and death with bare hands without being scarred by them for life and that person is the savior. Not Bendy but a new champion hopefully one less strange and empty inside.”

“So who will be in the Fellowship?” Asked Villanelle.

“Well…….” He got a list and read it.

GANDALF….. Koba  
ARAGORN…. Eve  
LEGOLAS…. Villanelle  
GLIMI……… Fox  
BOROMIR….. Elizabeth  
ANGELA…… Natasha  
FRODO…… Weiss  
SAMWISE…. Ruby  
MERRY…… Blake  
PIPPIN…… Pippin

“And the identity of the new savior?” Said Pippin.

“You may know her as Suzanne Heathcote.”


End file.
